School days
by Elsie Grandewing
Summary: [Rozen Maiden crossover][Highschool fic][SasuSaku] Seven new students from Germany arrive to Japan's Konoha High School. What will Naruto and co. do! Please review! :D
1. Prologue

Author's notes: I'm just doing this story for kicks. This is probably the last time I might do an ultra long story. OR cross something good like Rozen Maiden with Naruto. No offence to Naruto fans but that anime's just not my type. ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE DESU. OR THE DATTEBAYO :D.

POV alert: Souseiseki's point of view. I DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTER NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning rays of sunlight shone onto my face. I groaned, obviously annoyed, before covering my face in a pathetic attempt to shield the light from my face. I'm just not a morning person I guess.

Several worried voices could be heard downstairs, one of them was a little on the high pitched side for my liking. Footsteps could be heard echoing across the hallways. At first, they were measured and the figure could be heard muttering under her breath. The door to my bedroom was slowly opened. A soft voice could be heard.

"Souseiseki …?" Arggh … no I don't want to wake up LEAVE ME ALONE …

I mumbled slight curse words under my breath, but alas the coarse language had reached the sensitive ears of my sister.

"WHADDYA MEAN I'M A BITCH WAKE UP YOU SLEEPY HEAD DESU1 !" I could tell it was Suiseiseki by that obvious "desu". She took hold of my blanket and shook me in an effort to wake me up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE SUI – NEE I NEED TO CATCH SOME Z'S! YOU KNOW HOW MANY NIGHTS I HAVE SPENT WASHING THE DISHES WHILE I COULD HAVE BEEN SLEEPING?!" I pulled the covers over my head again. Unfortunately Suiseiseki grabbed the other end of the blanket.

"BY THE ORDER OF YOUR TWIN SISTER, I ASK YOU TO WAKE UP FOR THE LAST TIME DESU!!!"

"Dear lord, can't you just use the normal threat to wake her up? For once Suiseiseki, don't be so soft – hearted. She'll get used to waking up early." A cold voice claimed. The opening of wardrobe doors could be heard.

"But it seems too harsh Suigintou, don't you think so desu?" Suiseiseki sounded worried. O SWEET LORD. SUIGINTOU WOULDN'T.

"Okay take this whole lot of hats here and bring it down for the bonfire next week. We're gonna light a big fire this year …"

"HANDS OFF SUIGINTOU LEAVE THE HATS ALONE!" I grabbed my favourite headgear from her hands. Though she didn't say anything, those scarlet eyes seemed to mock me so.

"You'll have to skip breakfast Souseiseki. You've dawdled enough time. The other sisters will set off first. I suppose Suiseiseki will volunteer to stay back and wait?" She shifted her demanding gaze towards my twin. The heterochromatin eyes met the crimson ones.

"Err … of course Suigintou. You better head off first desu."

Suigintou smiled, satisfied with her answer. She turned back, her slightly grey hair moving along with the movement.

"Be sure to lock the door when you leave." With that, the door swung back, left slightly ajar. I sighed with relief as I sat on my bed again. Only to be lectured by Suiseiseki.

"STILL SLACKING?! Souseiseki you must develop a sense of time or else this will happen EVERY SINGLE DAY OF YOUR NEW SCHOOL YEAR!! And we do NOT want to leave a bad impression to the entire student body desu. NOW GET UP AND GET DRESSED DESU!" I gazed wearily into Suiseiseki's multi coloured eyes. Suiseiseki and I had been born with different coloured eyes ever since we came to this world. Being twins, we had the same case of Heterochromia, except Suiseiseki's left eye was red with her other being red. It was the other way around for me. I raised my hands in surrender while Suiseiseki proceeded to tidy up my bed.

"Okay fine … sorry about this morning though …" My voice drifted off. The guilt started to gather in my stomach but disappeared as soon as she flashed her trademark smile. Her hazel brown hair was in its usual curl, reaching till the end of her back.

"No worries desu. Now get ready! I'll prepare your clothing for you. Meet me downstairs, 'Kay? And hurry up! We have no time to lose desu!" She closed the door, leaving the room with a scent of rose in the air.

I happily squeezed some toothpaste while trying to get my mouth wash and floss. I know it seems a little geeky, but to me sometimes my teeth are … a little _precious_.

Looking at my reflection, the scars of late night dish washing still remained. With the added effect of my ruffled hair due to last night's sleepless toss and turn on the bed, I looked like a complete moron.

"COME ON SOUSEISEKI WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Suiseiseki's cries of despair was heard from downstairs. I sighed again.

This is going to be a long day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well that's it for the introduction. I have to attend some other worldy business with Rozen Maiden and friends :D. Please review!

Souseiseki: NO DON'T BURN MY HAT!!!

Suigintou: WHEE …

- - - -

Stuff that you might have not catched:

1: Desu is a sort of slang word for Sui chan I think :D


	2. Our first day

Author's notes: Well I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Which is really short … due to the other worldly seminar of RM fans :D.

Souseiseki: PEOPLE I CAN'T FIND MY HAT!!

Suigintou: Hehehe …

Suiseiseki: Oh boy …

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rozen Maiden or Naruto. If I DID own Rozen Maiden, Souseiseki woulda really be a boy :D.

POV alert: It's still Sou's turn AND IT FOREVER WILL BE.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"SOUSEISEKI GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT NOW DESU!" Oh boy.

I quickly side stepped my other sister's rooms and nearly tripped over one of Hinaichigo's soft toys, as a result, nearly bumped into Suiseiseki.

"NO DON'T HIT ME DESU!" She shielded herself as I stopped right in front of her; the distance between us was quite …

Alarming.

Let's just say it was nose to nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA D-D-D-D-DESU!! GET AWAY FROM ME DESU!!" Suiseiseki pushed me away, the scent of her morning rose perfume –no, poison, was still making the whole room go in circles.

"Waaaaaah … okay let's go now!" I straightened my hat and grabbed my bag, only to be stopped by none other than Sui – nee.

"What is it this time?! Come on we have to scram now!" I tapped my foot impatiently. Suiseiseki's eyes were filled with indignation.

"How come EVERYDAY you have to come down to breakfast WEARING a hat AND looking like a BOY DESU?!" She waved her arms in protest. Not this again …

I was dressed in a teal sleeveless turtle neck with white slacks and my favourite hat. To top the whole tomboy look, I had combed my hair into its usual messy look. It's not so bad … is it?

"YES IT IS THAT BAD!!" Whoa …

"Okay you know what let's just leave the house and let's just leave the whole gender behind okaaaay …?" I backed away in case she screamed at me. Suiseiseki folded her arms in resentment.

"Okay fine. But if it were on other normal mornings, I would have sang one of south park's songs desu."

"Like what Kyle's mum's a bitch? O REALLY. Plus this IS a normal morning to us." Before Suiseiseki opened her mouth to protest, but I took her hand and half dragged her to the door.

"STOP IT I CAN WALK YOU KNOW I'M NOT CRIPPLED!!!!" Suiseiseki slammed the door shut. Unknowingly, we didn't realise that we left that one important document behind …

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WE'RE NEVER GOING TO MAKE IT SOUSEISEKI … YOU KNOW, I ALWAYS LIKE THAT HAT OF YOURS DESU." I sighed, obviously very irritated now.

"Come on … it's just a few blocks away now. AND who asked you to wear such high heels to school huh." Suiseiseki groaned, aggravated by the fact that I was right.

"Well … at least I brought extra sneakers in case this happened desu!" What the …

Suiseiseki proceeded to magically produce a pair of nike shoes out from her school bag. Is there nothing she has …?

"Yes there's everything inside desu." She said, the said sentence peppered with sarcasm.

"WOULD YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!" I started to fling my arms around in exasperation.

"I CAN'T SOU – CHYAN … IT'S TWIN TELEPHATY …" Suiseiseki then wiggled her fingers to add to the weird effect. Before I could do anything she screamed.

"HEY OVER THERE! CAN YOU GIVE US A LIFT?" I turned around only to see a car. GREAT MERCIFUL LORD THANK YOU!!

The car stopped over, to reveal a young lady as the driver.

"Excuse me; can you give us a lift to Konoha High? We're really late right now…" Suiseiseki persuaded.

"Sorry but we can't. Unless you have extra cash on ya …" She rubbed her fingers for added effect. I could see steam coming out of Suiseiseki's ears right now …

"WELL I NEVE—" I had to cut in now before she blows.

"I'm terribly sorry to trouble you," the lady's blue eyes sparkled with interest under her shades. God she's such a pervert. I tilted my hat for the added sincerity. "But we're really in need of a lift right now, you see –"

"SAY NO MORE YOUNG MAN HOP IN!!" SWEET LORD … someone cue the danger sign people.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH DESU!" Suiseiseki dragged me into the vehicle. The lady stepped onto the gas pedal real hard. Suiseiseki let out a slight "oomph" before diving for the seatbelt.

"Umm … hi there." I looked in front only to find another passenger on board. She had light pink hair and emerald eyes with a silly smile. Was she … blushing?!

"My name's Sakura … Haruno Sakura." She tilted her head. I could sense Suiseiseki's inner anger right now through "telepathy" …

"Umm … I'm just wondering … are you free on Saturday night? Then maybe we can hang out and stuff …" Why do I have to have a flat chest …

"I'm sorry but I'm not really number one dating material …" I claimed. She blushed further, doing a little index finger to index finger motion.

"ACK! Who said anything about a date … you just err … look friendly!" She's nervous alright. "So … can we still … like maybe—"

"SHE'S A GIRL FOR GOD'S SAKE CAN'T YOU TELL?! DO YOU NEED CONTACT LENSES DESU?!" Suiseiseki barked at Sakura. There goes for a good impression …

"I have to say Sakura; I didn't know your cute boy tracker had gone haywire!" The driver giggled, swishing her blonde ponytail around.

"SHUDDAP INO PIG YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME ANYWAY." There goes the innocent girl that I had used to know … not really.

"OI WHO ASKED YOU TO CALL ME A PIG FOREHEAD GIRL. WERE YOU GOING TO GIVE UP YOUR LOYALTY TO SASUKE TO A TOMBOY?! YOU FAIL BADLY HARUNO! YOU FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!"

"WHO EVER SAID ABOUT GIVING UP SASUKE HUH?! MAYBE IT'S YOU WHO WANTS TO DO SO!"

"BREAK IT UP PEOPLE I THINK WE'RE HERE ALREADY DESU!" I have to say, I have never loved my sister this much in my whole entire life before.

We exited the car while "Ino pig" went to find a parking space. Is she even permitted to drive a car …?

"Oh! Sorry about that …" Sakura turned around with a smile on her face. "Let's just forget the whole incident okay? So … you guys are new here?" Finally some sanity.

"Yes we are. Which class are we in Suiseiseki?"

"Umm … wait lemme check …" She dived into the small yet mysterious bag of the unknown. All of my sisters called her branded Gucci bag that. Including me.

"ERM … SOUSEISEKI? WE MIGHT HAVE A PROBLEM DESU …" Her frantic eyes went back and forth in search of all the particulars about our class. O SHI—

"I THINK WE LEFT IT AT HOME DESU!" My knees gave way as I slouched onto the ground and did a sort of dramatic pose.

"WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU SOUND LIKE A SCREAMING BANSHEE DESU! Sakura, can you direct us to the general office? Maybe they have a copy of our timetable …" Suiseiseki questioned. Sakura tilted her head and smiled.

"Of course! Follow me!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS DESU!!!"

"ACCORDING TO MY WATCH," Sakura glanced at her wrist watch while holding her notebook and other essential school stuff. "IT'S ABOUT THREE SECONDS TILL THE BELL RINGS!!"

"WAIT I SEE ROOM 3 – 1 IN SIGHT DESU!!"

"AAA MY HAT!" I doubled my hold onto my cap as Suiseiseki dragged both me and Sakura to the room.

"AAAAA NOT TOO FAST SUISEISEKI!!!"

"WAIT WE'RE GOING TO CRASH INTO INO!!"

"Huh? Oh hi guys! WHAT TH—" OOMPH.

OUCH …

Owwie … my head hurts …

I rubbed my head, only to find that I was lying right on top of my sister. Several stifled giggles could be heard from the back of the room.

"AAA SAKURA!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I stood up immediately and grabbed my hat lying pathetically beside Sakura. Sakura stood up slowly.

"Ya … luckily Kakashi's always late."

"Who's Kakashi desu … EXCUSE US FOR OUR TARDINESS DESU! WE ARE TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE RUDE ENTRANCE DESU!" Suiseiseki bowed her head sorrowfully to the supposedly class moniter. I was whistling happily to myself when Suiseiseki grabbed my head and forced it downwards.

"OWW WHAT THE –"

"My there's no need for such politeness! This happens everyday anyway …" A boy's voice trailed off at the last sentence.

"AAA! SUISEISEKI! SOUSEISEKI!!!" A cheerful girl's voice greeted my ears. It was all the comfort I had ever since I stepped into this room. At least it sounded familiar.

"Chibi ichigo! You're in the same class desu?"

"Hai na no!!! Ne ne, the people here are reaaaaaaaally nice!!" Hinaichigo's eyes flashed with happiness, almost the same sort of green like Sakura's, except much more lighter.

"WHO'S STEPPING ON ME FOREHEAD GIRL GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL BASH YOU TO PIECES!!"

"Huh …" Sakura looked down to find her foot stepping onto Ino's head. "Oh Ino pig … HAHA RESPECT MY AUTHOREI – TAH!!" Talk about split personalities …

"Ne Sakura, who's the new kid?" I looked at the direction of the voice. It belonged to a boy with spiky blonde hair and strange whiskers on his cheeks. He had the same blue eyes like Ino and Shinku … come to think of it they have the same hair colour too.

"HI!!! My name's Suiseiseki desu! Me and my sister, Souseiseki, transferred from Germany with other students too desu!"

"Like meeee na no1 !!" Hinaichigo cried cheerfully. Although she was about a head shorter than me, she still had the maturity of a six year old child.

"SHUT UP CHIBI CHIBI ICHIGO YOU'RE STEALING THE SPOTLIGHT DESU!!"

"UNYUUUUU!! BUT THEY'RE REEEEEEALLY NICE TO ME!! UNLIKE YOU NA NO!"

"NANIIIII?! SINCE WHEN HAVE I NEVER BEEN NICE DESU?!"

"Well let's see, you stole my share of the strawberry cake that Suigintou bought from the nearby bakery yesterday and stole my ichigo daifuku AGAIN. Then after that you messed up my ribbon again which always takes me a long time to tie and you hogged the bathroom from me last wee–" Suiseiseki slapped her hand onto Hinaichigo's mouth.

"EHEHEHEH … YES I DID ALL THOSE NICE THINGS TO YOU DESU! NOW I NEED TO TALK TO YOU OUTSIDE …"

"MPHHMPHPMPHHPPMMPHPHH –HELP I'M BEING ABDUCTED—MPUPMPHPPMPMHPH!!!!"

"Sorry I was so late today I was about to enter this classroom when I saw a girl with multi coloured eyes chasing a girl with a pink ribbon–" A deep voice said.

"AAAA SAVE THE CHITTER CHATTER KAKASHI – SENSEI WE NEED TO GO TO THE NEXT CLASS ALREADY!!!" Sakura screamed at the unknown voice.

"GET YOUR STINKIN' FOOT OF MY HEAD HARUNO!!! AAA HELP ME SOMEONE!!!"

"Riiiiiing … " THE BELL!!! Now I have to find my sister …

"OHO HO HO HO HO HO I GOT YOU NOW CHIBI ICHIGO!!!" Telepathy saved my life. I grabbed my bag lying unceremoniously on the floor. I was about to exit when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ne Souseiseki! Do you even know where you going to next?" The friendly voice of Sakura reached my ears.

"Err … I'll figure it out once I get Suiseiseki …"

"NOOOOOOOOO SUISEISEKI NOT MY RIBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!"

"OHOOOO HO HO HO HO HO SERVES YOU RIGHT DESUUUUUUUU!!!" … SIGH.

"DON'T WORRY I'LL HELP YOU CATCH YOUR SISTER!!" WHAT TH—

"HINAICHIGO OR WHAT EVER YOUR NAME IS, GET DOWN!!!" She frickin' TACKLED my sister.

"AAAAAAAA SAKURA DON'T PULL MY HAIR OFF DESU!!"

"YAY THE PINK HAIRED GIRL SAVED MY LIFE NA NO!!!"

"SO?! PINK'S A NATURAL COLOUR!!!" Ino walked up behind as I continued watching the chaotic scene. I was unconsciously twitching my eye I think.

"Don't worry, forehead girl isn't this wild … she's just having some umm … mood swings."

"HAHA! AREN'T YOU A FIESTY LIL' SHELLA!! WHOA SETTLE DOWN SWEETHEART SETTLE DOWN …"

"I AM NOT AN ANIMAL DESU!!!"

"GO PINK HAIR NA NO YO!! WHEEE!!" By now the whole class gathered around them including that blue eye boy before.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!!!"

"GO SAKURA CHYAN! YOU CAN DO EET DATTEBAYO!!" Okay this is getting REALLY ridiculous.

"SUISEISEKI DOUBLE BACK CROUCH THEN SHIFT YOUR HEEL UNDER HER FOOT!!!" I screamed. I had some experience of close quarter combat when I was an attack squad leader in my time. No not really I just know a couple of melee techniques. :P?

I watched Suiseiseki clamber back and trip Sakura over. The crowd cheered even more feverously now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE DESU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

"YOU HAVE TO BE CLEANSED. POOL'S CLOSED DUE TO AIDS!!!!"

"WHAT THE HELL DESU?!" I dragged Suiseiseki away before Sakura could wrestle her down on to the floor again.

"LEMME GO AT HER DESU!! NYAAAAAA!!"

"HAVE YOU LOST ALL OF YOUR SANITY SUI – NEE?!"

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!" O crap …

SUIGINTOU.

"WHAT IN DEAR LORD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING SUISEISEKI?!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nyaaaaaaaaaaaa :D Lol I wouldn't be surprised if anyone says they're confused. But the heck for it :D. NOW TO THE OTHER WORLDLY SEMINAR OF ROZEN MAIDEN!! O and I might not be describing much of the RM girls so please check it up on google or something:D

Suiseiseki: WEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!

Sakura: DON'T SAY IT SUISEISEKI!

Suiseiseki: WEEEEEEEEEEEELL!!!

Sakura: I'M WARNING YOU!!!

Suiseiseki: Okay okay desu.

Sakura: I'm getting tired of her calling me a –

Suiseiseki: WEEEEEEEEEEEELL SAKURA'S A BITCH SHE'S A BIG FAT BITCH SHE'S THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD SHE'S A STUPID BITCH IF THERE WAS EVER A BITCH SHE'LL BE A BITCH TO ALL THE BOYS AND GIRLS!!

Sakura: STOP ITTTTTTTTT!!! AAAAAAAAA I HATE THAT SONG!!!!

Suiseiseki: (starts singing in African)

Sakura: O O …

- - -

Notes that you might have not caught:

1: Na no is also a sort of slang word for Hina – chyan :D

PLEASE REVIEW!! Flames are also accepted :D. JUST TELL ME YOU'RE READING THIS!!!


	3. Rozen Maiden

Author's notes: I had to pinch myself into writing this chapter. OWW …

Sou: This story is dedicated to Tamashii00 for … absolutely no reason?!

Sui: Lol desu :D …

Disclaimer: I do not own Rozen Maiden. But hey at least I'm one of the few fans that do know about it ;…;

POV alert: SOU – CHYAN!!! MSNARRY MEEEEE!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I sighed as I sipped some of the Houji1 tea that Suiseiseki had brewed last night.

"I'M SO SORRY SUISEISEKI!!! It's just that I have mood swings these days …"

"Non non Sakura! It's okay desu! Just say that to Suigintou for me …" I shuddered at the mere mention of her name. The last argument was just plain horrible …

--- Whee … a trip down memory lane XD ---

"_BUT SHE TACKLED ME DOWN DESU!!!"_

"_I DON'T CARE FATHER SAID WE ARE NOT TO DISPLAY ANY SORT OF INDECENT ACTS IN PUBLIC. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_

"_SHE WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED IT FIRST DESU! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME DESU?!" All I could ever do was stay by the side and watch the argument … never have I enough courage to protect anyone._

--- O RLY ---

"I'M SO SORRY!!!!"

"QUIET FOREHEAD GIRL I'M TRYING TO EAVESDROP ON SASUKE'S LUNCH!!"

"OOO LEMME JOIN!" Aaaa … the worst trigger that could ever bring a girl to the dark side.

Pretty boys.

"I wonder if all the girls in this school are crazy desu …" Suiseiseki muttered under her breath and looked darkly at the said boy's name.

"I guess it's just a little adolescence thing … nothing much." I assumed as I nibbled a piece of my kirshwasser shortbread.

"OOOO I THINK HE SAID MY NAME!!!"

"SHUDDAP INO PIG HE'S PROBABLY SAYING HOW IDIOTIC YOU ARE! HE LIKES ME BETTER ANYWAY!"

"NO HE DOESN'T! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!"

"O HOW DO YOU KNOW HUH? ALL I SEE YOU DOIN' IS SPYING ON HIM WHEN HE'S BATHING AND SHIT!"

"YOU SWORE NOT TO SAY THAT TO ANYONE AND NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU SAID IT OUT LOUD! AND LOOK SOUSEISEKI AND SUISEISEKI AND STARING AT US LIKE MORONIC BASTARDS!" Hey I was just sipping tea …

"SHUT UP DESU PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A DECENT LUNCH!!!!!!!!" Everyone looked at her; however she was oblivious to that fact. "Aaaa … much better desu."

"Sorry you guys … we just get pretty hyper a lot … especially when I've started staying over at Ino pig's to eat candy on school nights." Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Hey you wanted to eat the double fudge chocolate cookie okay." Ino claimed, but no one bothered to listen to her.

"Anyway, where were you guys from? I was thinking about that since the start of drama class!"

"Who with that crazy "O EVERYBODY'S SO YOUTHFUL!" teacher desu?" Sakura stifled a giggle.

"Ya. He gets a little on the weird side sometimes. Especially with Rock Lee as "MINI ME" …"

"QUICK DO THE PINKIE STANCE!!" Ino cried out. Everyone ignored her again.

"Hey why doesn't your sis talk much?" Sakura pointed to me. I was being swept away to hello kitty island paradise. No not really. :P ………

"Don't mind her she's taking her CRACK DESU!!!!"

"OI DON'T CALL THE TEA YOU BREWED CRACK! And since when have I taken crack." I retorted.

"Well there was that time where you tried to bribe me into freezing yourself when the new South park season was coming out in three weeks time, I think you were high on sugar that time or something desu. Then there was that time when you imitated Solid Snake from Metal Gear Solid and went around doing your "Tactical Espionage Action" to steal a drift of the new flavour of tea that I was trying out desu! And the—" I slapped my hand over her mouth and gave a slightly soft laugh to Sakura and Ino who were shocked …

"She's lying NOTHING that she said happened." They continued goggling their eyes at me. Suiseiseki struggled under my grasp and finally fought back.

"ALL THOSE WERE TRUE DESU!!! I EVEN HAVE PHOTOGRAPHIC PROOF!!!"

"WHY YOU LIL' WUSSY PRICK COME 'ERE SO I CAN WHOOP YOUR ASS!!!"

"OOOOO LEMME SEE LEMME SEE!!!!!" Sakura cried out as Suiseiseki whipped out her camera.

"AWWW … SOUSEISEKI YOU LOOKED EVEN CUTER WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE!!!!!" Ino squealed.

"I HATE YOU SUI – NEE!!!!"

"Talk to the hand desu. AHAHAHAHAHA."

"Hey Suiseiseki, how was it like in Germany?" Ino questioned. Sui – nee smiled at the thought of her, no, of the Rozen Maiden's memories …

--- Ya … it's going to be a sort of filler chapter … but if you don't read this chappy you won't get what's going on in the later instalments so … ---

"_Ne ne Suiseiseki! Hurry up! We're going to miss Detective Kunkun!!!" I yelled over my shoulder as she automatically picked herself up after lying under the sun daydreaming for so long. Her eyes seemed to be alert all of the sudden._

"_DETECTIVE KUNKUN?! NOOO WE MUST CATCH THIS EPISODE! IT'S THE ONE WHEN KUNKUN GOT TRAPPED IN THE ENCHANTED CASTLE DESU!!!!" She had mysteriously acquired super running skills and dragged me halfway across the playground._

"_NE SUISEISEKI – CHYAN!!! SLOW DOWN!!! I CAN'T KEEP UP WITH YOU!!!!" She kicked the door to Father's mansion and ran through the mansion's wide hallways._

"_NO! WE MUST SEE THIS EPISODE!! IF NOT, I WILL BE BEATEN BY SHINKU!" Suiseiseki claimed as she turned and twisted around the house. Although it would seem like a never – ending maze to visitors, we knew the accommodation like the back of our hand. Red carpets covered most of the oak wood flooring with various adornments such as vases around the sides. Each ornament had its own little mat made out of expensive cotton._

"_SUISEISEKI I'M GOING TO FALL SOON IF YOU DON'T STOP RUNNING IN SUCH A HIGH SPEED!!!"I shouted in a pathetic tone._

"_NO! WE MUST SEE KUNKUN!" Suiseiseki finally reached the television room and violently kicked the door open. Due to the immediate stop, we ended up falling onto the floor. The opening song for Detective Kunkun started playing. Shinku looked behind and faked a surprised look._

"_Oh my, you guys look so flustered. Tea?" She said in her usual queen – like tone as she sipped the piping hot beverage in her hands. It was supposedly black tea again; it was her all time favourite._

"_HAHA! WE MADE IT IN TIME DESU!" Suiseiseki immediately stood up triumphantly and punched her fist in the air. I lay on the floor panting heavily, not even bothering to get my hat which was lying unceremoniously at the far corner._

"_Oi Souseiseki! Get up you lazy pig desu!" Suiseiseki started to help me up in a fruitless attempt. A parental figure walked up to my side._

"_Suiseiseki, you should know that your sister has slight asthmatic problems no?" A deep voice rang through my eardrums. The other Rozen Maidens sat on the couch and cheered Kunkun on. Suiseiseki blushed faintly as she looked down onto the floor, suddenly finding her shoes interesting._

"_Sorry Souseiseki …" She said while rubbing the floor with the sole of her sneakers._

"_Come on Sou – chan, you wouldn't want to miss the show now would you?" The gentle voice of Father said. I looked up and sort of half smiled. He passed me my hat, of which was still a little too big for me and sort of flopped downwards._

"_Quickly Souseiseki! Kunkun's revealing the plot of the town counsellor!" Suiseiseki said as she climbed onto the couch. I laughed happily as I joined the other sisters._

--- RUN SOUSEISEKI! RUN LIKE THE WIND! XD ---

"Actually, all of us had been orphans, me, Souseiseki, and our other sisters desu." Suiseiseki started.

"Wow … you had so many sisters?" Sakura applauded in awe.

"No not really … like I said, we were orphans desu."

"In all, "Father" had adopted seven girls from different orphanages. We had our distinct personality and flaws, which was why he had adopted us in the first place." I said.

"What was this "Father" called by?" Ino asked, obviously bubbling with excitement.

"His name was "Rozen". He raised all of us seven sisters, hoping that one day we would someday become the perfect girl that was purer than any jewel, more sublime than any flower, and had no flaws whatsoever. He gave this imaginary girl the name "Alice". However, we still fell short to acquiring the title of "Alice" that he had in mind …" Suiseiseki's voice drifted off as she looked towards the sky.

"IT SOUNDS LIKE A FAIRYTALE! ARE YOU SECRETLY MAGICAL PRINCESSES FROM FARAWAY LANDS OR SOMETHING?" Sakura suddenly screamed, waving her arms around in sheer enthusiasm. I stared at her incredulously.

"Sorry … go ahead."

"We had nicknamed ourselves as the "Rozen Maidens", since we were each a fine and renown young lady to Father's eye. No matter what we did that might have potential to anger an average person, he would never throw his tantrum at us." I continued as Suiseiseki checked our timetable.

"SOUSEISEKI! WE HAVE MUSIC NEXT!" Suiseiseki cried out loud, she looked like she was about to … _cry_?!

"What? It's not like anything's going to happen right …" I said as I finished the last of my lunch.

"NO IT'S WORST. WE HAVE KANARIA WITH US IN MUSIC."

"Psshaaaw, it's only Kan—WAIT WHAT THE!" I looked at Suiseiseki to see if she was joking. Sakura and Ino were clueless to what we were talking about.

"Who's Kanaria?" Sakura asked. Suiseiseki's eyes started to flash with interest. Oh no … that's her bullying face.

"She is one of the Rozen Maidens too, she was perfect in everything desu! But … she's …" Suiseiseki's voice trailed off for an added effect.

"WHAT TELL ME WHAT WHAT WHAT?!" Ino joined Sakura.

"CRAZY. SHE USES A VIOLIN AS A WEAPON TO FEND OFF PERVERTS but she accidentally broke all of the strings SO SHE'S USING AN UMBRELLA AS HER TOOL NOW DESU!" Sakura and Ino gasped in unison. Don't tell me they actually bought the crap …

"Come on I'll tell you along the way desu!" Suiseiseki said as she stood up and started walking to the next classroom. Sakura and Ino followed her lead, wanting to know more of "Kanaria the lunatic". I sighed as I picked up my sling bag and walked towards the water cooler. I would figure out where the music class would be later.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Damn maybe I should have followed them after all.

I'M GODDAMN LOST NOW!!!

"Of all stupid days I just have to not follow my sister and o shit now I'm lost I'm so bloody pathetic idiotic morons I'll pop some bitch's head open right now …" I mumbled a string of fine coarse language as I walk through the school's gardens. I think.

I turned around a corner and found a small greenhouse. Shrubbery surrounded the door of the conservatory with the light scent of wisteria around.

"ねぇだから今日は　そういつもより, 長い電話をしよう, なんとなく君に 後ろめたいから, やさしくふるまっておこう…" A male voice reached my ears. I looked back in case anyone was following me, then turned and entered into the conservatory.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lol … if anyone guesses what is the song's title and which anime it came from I'll give them a nice drawing of Suiseiseki and Souseiseki! Lyrics came from PLEASE REVIEW!!!

(In the other worldly seminar of Rozen Maiden)

Elsie: NOW … as we all know … The third season of thy holy anime is about to be released …

(Cheers could be heard all around the conference room)

Elsie: SILENCE!!!

(Crowd immediately stops cheering)

Elsie: Thank you. Ahem. Now I have finally found a source, to download, the one … the only … BARAGOKU OTOME!!! RM OUVERTURE'S OPENING SONG!!!!

(Everyone cheers fervently)

Elsie: NOW LET'S DANCE!!! SOUSEISEKI BRING OUT ANOTHER BOTTLE OF CHAMPAGNE!!

Sou: What is WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!!

--- --- ---

Notes that you might have not caught:

1: Houji tea is green tea made with leaves roasted over a strong flame.


End file.
